theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flash (Vol 1) 286
Synopsis for "The Color Schemes of the Rainbow Raider" Barry is at the Central City Police Department headquarters when an alarm goes off for the Centrex Art Museum. He quickly changes to the Flash and goes to the Art Museum and is surprised when he sees a rainbow above the museum at night. As he goes into the museum he sees two guards crying by the steps. As the Flash runs into a room at the top of the steps he is met by the Rainbow Raider, who is carrying stolen paintings. He shoots with black beams at a mirror behind the Flash, and it bounces off and hits him in the back. This leaves The Flash lying on the floor, paralyzed. The police arrive at the scene to find the Rainbow Raider escaping on a rainbow. When the police enter the museum they find that four priceless paintings have gone missing and two guards are crying on the floor. Nearby, the Rainbow Raider graffitied "The Rainbow Raider was here!" onto a wall. The Flash has run out of the museum and back to his house in Utopia Towers. The Flash looks in the mirror and sees his entire body is pale white, and that Rainbow Raider drained all the color from his body. Rainbow Raider/Roy G. Bivolo is sitting in his cabin in a forest, and thinks about how he is not doing this for money, but for art appreciation. Ever since he was born, Rainbow Raider has been blind. As a child he loved to paint, but his color schemes on the pallet were considered "revolting". On his death-bed, Roy's father gave him 'prisma-goggles', which he said would fix his problem. However, when he put the goggles on he still couldn't see color. As Roy tried to take the goggles off, he accidentally hit one of the hidden switches and shot a rainbow into the air. He quickly read through his father's notes and found that he could use the goggles for crime. The next morning, Fiona Webb knocks on Barry Allen's door saying that the postman delivered a letter wrong. Fiona soon leaves and Barry goes into Iris' old make-up bag and puts it on his face to make it a natural color. However, he cannot use super-speed excessively as Rainbow Raider's black beams took most of the energy out of the Flash. Barry encounters Darryl Frye, his boss, who complains about Barry always being late. Barry goes into his lab where he hears that there is a new museum opening, and figures that the Rainbow Raider would be there. When The Flash arrives at the scene, he sees all the people in the museum fighting each-other due to Rainbow Raider's red beams. The Flash manages to catch up to Rainbow Raider, who is riding on a rainbow, but quickly falls off the rainbow as Rainbow Raider dazes him with a bright light. The Flash is about to fall on an old green car in a junkyard when he vibrates his molecules through the car. However, The Flash soon realizes that his entire body has turned green due to him vibrating through the car. Rainbow Raider then looks on at Flash from above, who is vibrating his molecules through all the vehicles in the junkyard. Rainbow Raider sees that Flash's entire body has become a rainbow. Rainbow Raider shoots red beams at The Flash, but he dodges them at kicks dirt into Rainbow Raider's face. Within the blink of an eye, the Flash removes Rainbow Raiders' goggles and leaves him lying in the dirt. Appearing in "The Color Schemes of the Rainbow Raider" Featured Characters * The Flash (Barry Allen) Supporting Characters * Fiona Webb * Darryl Frye Villains * Rainbow Raider Other Characters * Coming Soon Locations * Central City Items * Coming Soon Vehicles * Coming Soon Notes *The comic was made by Dick Giordano, Don Heck, Cary Bates, Frank Chiaramonte, Gene D'Angelo, Ben Oda and Len Wein. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *https://dc.fandom.com/wiki/The_Flash_Vol_1_286 Category:The Flash (Volume 1)